Thing For You
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Matt has a secret he wants to share. Oneshot; Short but sweet. And topped with chocolate.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note

**AN: **I wrote this at 4:30 am v-day morning..... *sigh*

**Suggested Listening: **Thing For You **by** Jann Arden

**~Thing For You~**

Matt had never taken much stock into the entire concept of Valentines Day; had never thought he would really care. But as usually Mello made a complete mess out of things. But he really shouldn't have been all that surprised.

The realization had been a long time in coming, and if he were honest with himself, he had been a bit of a blind idiot to have ignored it up until now. But Matt would place the blame on Kira.

Kira who was dead, and had been for a year.

So perhaps all of the blame couldn't be placed on Kira, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Hell, up until a year ago he'd been sure he would be dead before his twentieth birthday, and yet here he was at twenty, Mello at twenty-one, in some crap apartment waiting on Mello to return from Near's as the little albino had requested his presence.

For what though, Matt could only imagine.

But he had gotten himself off track. He grabbed his keys and was out the door before his mind could find a way to rationalize staying silent when he no longer wanted to. And perhaps it was a bit cheesy to do something like this on the national day of love, but he honestly didn't want to wait any more.

He truly couldn't' even pinpoint when it had happened, other than it had started before all of the Kira case stuff. Back when the worst thing in Mello's world had been getting a lower score than Near. Back when things had been simple.

Mello had always been someone special to him, even then. The first person who spoke to him at the orphanage. His first friend. The first person to make him truly laugh since his parents deaths. And now, his first love...

There was just some inexplicable aura around the blonde that made it impossible to ignore him, made it impossible to be anything but enthralled with him. But Matt wouldn't have it any other way.

He rolled his eyes at the people cursing each other out as they tried to cut one another off only to crash into one another. Were people always such idiots on the road? He drove past them and towards the center of town.

He had a few things to get ready for the day, and one of them would cost him quite a few favors he had saved up but he wasn't worried. The other was easy, getting chocolate was always easy. He would get Mello some of the valentine's chocolate, but he would also stock pile his regular brand.

Because honestly, if those fifteen little chocolates in the heart shaped box lasted the blonde longer than seven minutes Matt would be amazed. Assuming Mello didn't just chuck the box at his head.

That was one thing that had him so damn nervous. He had absolutely no idea how Mello felt about him. Sure he knew the blonde thought of him as a friend..... but as something more? He didn't know.

Mello had never stated a preference to one gender or the other; in fact he'd never even seen Mello so much as _look_ at another person unless it was to sneer or order them around. And to his knowledge, Mello hadn't dated either.

His phone rang, just after he had procured a reservation for a VIP booth in a very classy restaurant, one that Mello had always wanted to try but said that he would feel out of place as it was used predominantly by couples.

He knew that it could only be one person, as Mello was the only one with his number. He ignored the phone as he parked and walked into the supermarket.

He wondered how pissed off Mello would be for ignoring him.

He spotted a huge box of chocolate and decided that it wouldn't be too much. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised that there was hardly anything left on the main shelves, mainly valentine's things, but it always did.

It was like they all waited until the actual day before they went out to buy their stuff, or as though they had forgotten the day. Though Matt supposed he was hardly any better, having only just decided to do something and nearly halfway through the day to boot.

He walked to the normal aisle that held Mello's chocolate and was happy to note that his brand was still there. He took the entire box of forty-two bars and trudged up to the front to pay. He got an extremely weird look from the cashier but didn't see the need to comment.

It wasn't his fault his love interest was a chocoholic, now was it?

Once done he set the bags on the passenger seat and pulled out his phone to see three missed calls as well as a text message. He opened the text and sighed. Mello was home. He texted back that he would be back soon.

He felt butterflies rise up in his stomach and lit a cigarette to smother them.

Things would certainly change after today, but whether for better or worse was up entirely to Mello. The thought terrified him.

He received another text but figured it was Mello asking him where he was and what was taking him so long. Matt knew he'd only been gone about an hour or so, most of the time taken at the restaurant where it had taken some time to get his reservation.

It was always good to have the manager of an establishment in your debt.

Another bout of nerves struck him the moment he stood in front of the apartment door and if his hands shook ever so slightly as he slid the key into the door no one was around to see. The second he removed the key the door was wrenched open from the inside and an irate looking blonde stared him down.

If Matt had been anyone else he might have been afraid.

"Back demon. I bought you lots of chocolate." Mello's gaze softened for just a second into something that contained glee before he turned away, expression morphing back into his usual frown.

He kept the bag with the special chocolate in his hand and held out the one with the bars in it. Mello took it and immediately rummaged around in it and tore open a bar but Matt snatched the bar away before the blonde could take a bite.

If looks could kill...

"Don't spoil your appetite." he told him and grinned at the confused expression Mello wore. "I made us a reservation at that restaurant you always wanted to try." he told him. The one that Matt still couldn't remember the damn name of even when he'd been in it less than an hour ago.

Damn selective memory.

Mello looked surprised. "But that's for couples..." he murmured softly. Matt smiled and stepped closer to the blonde until they were only inches apart. He stared into Mello's questioning eyes and before his nerves could stop him, pressed his lips to the blondes.

Mello sucked in a breath and Matt used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and wind his fingers into the silken hair of his best friend. The moment ended too soon for him, but he knew that whatever happened he would never regret it.

"So what does that make us?" he prompted while still holding the blondes gaze. Something flashed in Mello's eyes and Matt was wholly unprepared for Mello to smash their lips back together with a hunger he'd only seen the blonde impose upon his chocolates.

Any doubt of Mello's feeling were washed away as a tongue entered his mouth and he was pressed up against the closest wall. He pulled the blonde close and ran his hands along the sleek leather he wore.

When they finally pulled away both were breathless and Matt watched in amazement as a genuine smile tugged at Mello's lips. "I thought you hate Valentines Day?"

Matt laughed in response. "I do, but I've got a thing for you." he flashed a cheeky grin to Mello's snort of mirth.

He pushed Mello away slightly, just enough so that he could lean down and retrieve the fallen bag with the other chocolate in it, and presented it to the blonde who blinked at the unexpected gift.

"I'm going to expect this every year now." was all Mello said as he kissed Matt's cheek and tore the wrapper from the chocolates. Matt shook his head. Ditched for a confection. But he couldn't help the grin that formed.

He watched as Mello popped a dark chocolate into his mouth and sighed in contentment. "So what time do we have to leave?" Mello asked him.

"About two hours, why?"

Mello grinned and he suddenly felt heat pool at his groin. "Good, we definitely have time then." and Matt didn't need to ask what they needed time for as Mello's lips descended on him with the lingering taste of chocolate.

Damn, Matt could learn to love Valentines Day.

_**-End-**_

**AN:** Ok....... I really wasn't even going to do anything of this sort since I'm like ANTI-Valentines.... but I was about to go to bed and then it hit me.... and I just sort of wandered back to my computer and typed... damn Matt......

So what did everyone think?

And this has to be some sort of record for me. Three fics in three days, one angst, one smut and the other fluffish. Wtf.

**REVIEW**???


End file.
